


Parties and Spray Paint

by WintersCurse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Mal's trying not to have a crush, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: A party might just be the place that Mal's crush on Uma gets out of hand
Relationships: Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Parties and Spray Paint

Uma leaned back against the wall, twirling a blue braid around her fingers. Her belt hung low on her hips, her jacket pulled open, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. Flashing neon lights illuminated her smug smile. 

She looked so pretty, Mal thought. It wasn’t fair.

Mal crossed her arms and glared as best she could. “What’re you doing here?”

Uma laughed. “Can’t I enjoy a party like everyone else?”

“You broke Jay’s arm yesterday. So, no, you can’t enjoy one of the parties I started.”

“Aww,” Uma mocked. “Does the big scary Mal care about the thief?”

Mal growled. “He’s my partner in crime. You hurt him, you’re declaring war on me.”

Uma pouted and Mal almost groaned in frustration. Uma was her only real competition on this stupid island, the only person who even had a _chance_ of besting her in a fair fight. How dare she also be the prettiest girl on the Isle.

“I’m sure I’ll keep that in mind next time he tries to steal from me,” she said, sickly sweet.

Mal raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to start a fight?”

Uma gestured around the room. Music with too much bass and drums made too loud to hear anyone else, though Mal suspected they were all too busy dancing and making out to have much to talk about.

“Surely I’m not the only one who thinks this is too peaceful?” Uma asked.

She pretended to think. “No, I think you’re the only one who thinks that.”

“Pity,” Uma sighed.

Before she’d thought it out, Mal tossed Uma one of her cans of spray paint. It was one of her old ones. The can a little bit chipped and scraped, but it still worked fine.

Uma looked down at it. “That’s your idea of a fight? Covering each other in paint? Damn you’re getting soft.”

“You said you were bored. Are you coming or not?”

Mal walked off before waiting for an answer.

Outside was a lot colder than the party had been. The flickering street lamps did next to nothing to light up the streets, the pavement chipped and cracked. Anyone not from the Isle would’ve walked into at least 4 buildings and poles by now.

“Yo!” Uma called after her. “You’re really gonna invite me out and then ditch me?”

“Do you need me to babysit you?”

“You will pay for that,” Uma snarled.

“Save it.”

Mal could almost feel Uma’s irritated silence as they walked away from the party, side by side. Uma walked a lot faster than she did, but Mal was willing to speed walk if it saved her pride.

When they reached a deadend, Mal pulled a can out of her bag, the deep purple one she used the most. She sprayed an M on the wall then turned to Uma and sprayed it on her arm.

“Hey!” Uma protested.

Mal laughed and soon both of Uma’s legs were deep purple.

“Oh you are _on_.”

With a smug smile on her face, Uma painted Mal’s stomach a vivid shade of blue.

Twenty minutes of solid laughter later, they were both coated in blue and purple.

Mal looked at her dripping palm, then at Uma’s face and grinned to herself.

“Hey Uma?” She said. “I think I missed a spot.”

Before Uma could duck out the way, Mal was cupping her face, smudging purple paint on her cheeks.

“Oh you bastard!” Uma laughed.

She reached forward and curled her hands in Mal’s hair, leaving Mal trying her best not to blush. She had a reputation to keep.

She let Uma push her up against the wall. She figured her jacket had enough paint on it that it didn’t really matter if it got any dirtier.

Looking Uma in the eyes, she tugged her closer, pressing up against her.

The kiss came sooner than Mal was expecting. It was fast and hard and a little bit messy, taking over Mal’s senses. Uma’s face was soft under her palms, her fingers tugging slightly at Mal’s hair.

When they finally pulled away, Mal risked a smile at Uma.

“We should do that more often,” Mal said.

Uma grinned, nodding. “Same time tomorrow and I’ll show you how to really have fun.”

Mal pulled her down into another kiss. “I think I’ll be the one teaching you.”


End file.
